Pitch Perfect Lesbian Body Swap
by BlyatMan91
Summary: Chloe tells the group about an anonymous note dropped at her door, about the group all shifting to look like one of the girls, so they can all have lesbian sex anonymously with each other. This story shows how the more reluctant girls are seduced, as well as the different encounters during the swap.
1. Chapter 1: The Note

Chapter 1: The note

As the girls started to stack the chairs after rehearsal, Chloe stepped forward to make an announcement.

" Okay, girls. This morning, one of you dropped an anonymous note at my door, proposing an idea for us." The other Bellas looked around at each other suspiciously. " This idea was that if, hypothetically, we could all look like one person, one of us, we could do things completely anonymously, more specifically, _do each other_ anonymously".

The Bellas all gasped in disbelief, Aubrey more than the rest.

"Hang on, we're not lesbians!", shortly followed by a short cough from Cynthia across the circle.

" Well, I'm not anyway" Aubrey said, correcting herself. The other girls nodded in agreement. "So you're telling me that you have not once had any lesbian tendencies at all? Ever?" Chloe questioned them.

The girls glanced at each other, then down at the floor in shame.

" I thought as much"

" You know what?" Beca said, standing up with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. "I'll do it."

"Yes Beca! Anyone else?" Chloe asked, looking around hopefully. Amy, Stacie, Emily and, unsurprisingly, Cynthia all agreed as well. Chloe knew that Lilly, who almost never talked, would be reluctant, as well as Aubrey, who was too prude to even consider it. At least not while sober.

Chloe then suggested to the two that they went round to someone's house to see if they could be convinced into trying it. She arranged for Lilly to go round to Beca's room as she seemed at her least reluctant with her, plus Beca's roommate, Kimmy Jin, was away for the weekend. She then planned to talk to Aubrey when they were back at their apartment. They agreed hesitantly to these options, and said their goodbyes until the next day.

As everyone was leaving, Chloe pulled Beca to the side and explained her plan to her.

"When Lilly comes over tonight, I want you to try and convince her in a very special way to our reasoning and thoughts. Think you can do that for me?" She purred with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"I - I'll try my best, Chlo." She replied nervously, slightly intimidated, but curious by Chloe's attitude.

"Great! I'll do the same with Aubrey, so don't let me down." she said with a wink, now only a couple of inches from her friends face. After a few intense moments of deep eye contact and a quick glance to check that everyone had gone, the gorgeous redhead shoved her tongue down the surprised brunettes throat. After the initial shock had subsided, Beca quickly grew accustomed to her new desires, and started getting into the kiss. As she slowly moved her hands up the stunning body of her dominant friend, her panties getting wetter by the minute, Chloe grabbed her ass forcefully, and with a smooth stroke of Beca's aching crotch, walked away with a certain amount of sass and swagger to her walk. She grabbed her handbag and left the room as if nothing had happened, leaving a startled Beca confused and wanting more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Voyeur

Chapter 2: The Voyeur

After running back to her apartment, so confused but so damn horny after her encounter with Chloe, Beca practically started to get herself off in the corridor. One hand fumbling with her room key, and dropping it multiple times with shaking hands, the other hand gently kneading her left breast, she stumbled into her room and dived into her bed, knowing she had a good two hours until Lilly arrived, at 7pm. She kicked her converse from her feet, and unzipped her jeans, pulling them off inside out in a hurry to relieve herself. She yanked her deep blue tank top from her shoulders to join the rest of her clothes on the ground, leaving her in just her embarrassingly mismatching royal blue bra and red striped thong.

Still rubbing her left nipple she reached under her pillow to grab her bullet vibe she kept hidden there from her roommate. As she flicked the vibe on, a voice from the other side of the room made her nearly jump out of her very bare skin.

"Beca, what the fuck?!" Kimmy Jin shouted from her bed not three feet away from Beca's still buzzing vibrator and nearly nude, but very horny, body.

"Aah! Kimmy Jin! What are you doing here still? I thought you said you were leaving!" Beca replied, going nearly as red as her dripping wet thong in a vain attempt to conceal herself with her jeans, while also trying to turn her vibe off with one hand.

"I was just getting my shoes on to go. How did you not see me when you came in? Wow! My roommates dumb and blind, not to mention a horny slut."

"Hey I'm not a slut! The horny I understand but I'm not a slut!"

" You are literally sat there twiddling your nipple as I confront you about masturbating in front of me!" Beca looked down and saw she was in fact subconsciously rubbing her erect nipple covered by nothing but a bra in front of her roommate.

" Shit!" She gasped, before clamping a hand over her mouth, surprised at the volume she just made.

"God! White girls are just too slutty…" Kimmy Jin whispered under her breath.

Beca realised she must have had her eyes closed for most of the time she was in her room. Kimmy Jin must have just been quiet on her bed, sitting in disbelief.

Beca finally managed to get her vibrator off and shove it down the back of her bed, and pulled her duvet up over her body from underneath her to give herself some dignity, if she she still remained with any.

"Well I'm leaving this insane asylum. Just wait until my sister heard about this, and she already thinks you're an idiot." And before Beca could protest, Kimmy Jin had left the room.

Beca sat there for a while completely embarrassed about the current situation, but still just as horny, if not more horny at the fact she had been caught. Did she like being caught? Was she a voyeurist? Either way, she fished out her vibrator, threw off her covers and jeans, and continued what she started.

Her thong was now completely soaked through so she peeled it off her dripping cunt and pulled it down her legs like a wet bikini bottom. She switched on her vibrator and spread her legs about shoulder width apart. She started in the lowest setting of vibrations and slowly dragged it up and down on her slit, timing her moans with the more powerful upstroke of her hand as it got closer towards her clitoris. Paying a lot more attention to it, she cranked up the setting and madesmall circles around it, then running the tip over the top of her love-bud and repeating, until she was finally aroused enough to focus all attention on her engorged clit. She pushed the bullet up against the side of her clitoris and instantly let out an uncontrollably long moan of pure pleasure.

Still a virgin, she slipped a finger into her tight cunt filling her with an amazing sensation. She slowly started fucking herself with a finger, then added in another finger, pumping them in sync with her racing she approached her powerful climax, she started subconsciously moaning.

" Chloe, oh Chlo, finger me like I'm your bitch"

It was during this very vocal session that Lilly approached Beca's dorm room. As she got closer, she began to hear Beca, and saw her door was left slightly ajar. She gingerly drew closer to the gap, Beca' sounds were now distinct enough to be able to tell what she was moaning.

"Chloe, Chloe, ohhhhhhh!"

Lilly poked her head round the open door, then suddenly recoiling when she saw Beca naked bar her blue bra covering one of her B cup boobs, the other cup pulled down to allow easier access to her nipple, masturbating furiously on her mattress, duvet and clothes scattered across the floor.

The shy girl, almost certain she was straight, turned on her heels at the thought of meeting her currently stark naked friend. As she was about to walk away, she suddenly realised she was more than a little bit wet 'down under'.

Slowly re-approaching the climaxing brunette, the girl once again stole a look into the room. To her relief, Beca was now on her fingering herself on her stomach, bra no longer on her body, so would no longer be able to see the intruder. Lilly quickly stepped into the room, quietly closing the door so as not to be disturbed as Beca collapsed after her intense orgasm.

She dropped her bag to the ground, and backed up against the wall closest to Beca's bed to get the best view possible. Re-thinking her sexuality while watching her fellow Barden Bella pleasure herself two metres away, she hitched up her black pleated skirt and slipped her hand into her stockings, without any panties in the way of her target, being somewhat of a voyeur herself.

She noticed Beca was already bringing herself to another orgasm after accidentally leaving her vibrator resting on her labia, so started timing her own finger pumps with that of the naked DJ.

They both drew nearer to orgasm at similar rates, but Lilly reached hers first, and, being rather inexperienced at masturbating, had a short orgasm. Seeing Beca still masturbating, on her back again but with her eyes closed, she became unable to control her new found lesbian urges and stepped towards Beca, knelt down between her legs, and took a lick at Beca's most private part.

Beca didn't seem to notice, so she took another. And another. Until finally she grabbed her thighs in her small hands and started tongue fucking her new partner. Beca sat up, looking startled and dazed at the new experience.

"Lilly?!" she exclaimed. The petite girl looked up at her, not taking her tongue out of her. She then progressed onto the shocked girls clit, causing Beca to lie back down in a state of pure bliss.

"Oooooh… lilly, Lilly, LILLY! Yes! Tongue fuck me like the slut I am! Yes, Lilly, yes!"

Lilly brought her fingers up from her own vagina and shoved them into Beca's, still dripping with her cum. She then brought up her other hand and shoved a finger in Beca's ass, causing her to finally tense up and orgasm harder than she ever had before, squirting her juices all over Lilly's face and jet black hair, shooting down her throat and sliding down to her stomach.

She quickly stood up before Beca could recover, crawled on top of her, held the brunette's small tits in her hands and gave them a quick squeeze. She held her wide eyed face and tiny mouth above Beca's face for a small moment, before crashing her lips into Beca's, their tongues battling for dominance, a battle Lilly won without too much resistance. She then pulled away, and rested her chin on the other girls shoulder, and whispered into her ear in her mouse-like voice.

"Ok, Beca. I'll do it.", before standing up, grabbing her bag, and sorting her hair out to make it look slightly more presentable, and darted out the room without another word, apparently oblivious to the gallons of lady-cum resting in her hair. She quickly returned though, bending down to grab Beca's panties, closed the door and walked very fast back to her dorm room.

Beca sat still on her bed, and for the second time that day, unsure to what had just happened, but certain she wanted it to happen again.


	3. Chapter 3: A Spot of Light Bondage part

Chapter 3: A Spot of Light Bondage - part 1: The Master Plan

Chloe sat in her and Aubrey's shared living room, checking everything was right with her master plan. When all was right with her ideas, she called in Aubrey to the lounge.

Aubrey walked in and stood slightly aghast in the doorway at her roommates choice of clothing.

"Going out, are you? I thought you were wanting to talk to me?" She asked the redhead, sat there in an extravagant, tight fitting purple dress that showed of her luscious curves. Not that Aubrey thought about Chloe in that way at all.

"Why? It's almost as if you want me to stay… Like what you see?"

"What? No it's just… I - I mean…"

"Relax, Bree. I'm just messing with you." She giggled. "Come here. Sit down and have a drink with me." She beamed up at her roommate who sat down next to her precariously, unsure about this new attitude.

"Okay…"

Aubrey took a long sip of the white bubbly wine Chloe had handed to her.

"Mmm! What is this? It's delicious!"

"Well, it's a concoction of my own. It's got some of the expensive wine I got for my birthday. You know, the Pinot Grigio you got me?"

"Ooh, nice! What else?" She asked inquisitively.

"There are two more. One of which I will surprise you with later, the other should take effect in a minute…"

"What do you mean will take effect? Wait a sec… I feel a bit light headed... Did you drug my drink!?" She cried as she lay down on the mini sofa.

"That could be the case, yes. Now get some sleep. We'll have a bit of fun when you wake up…"

And with that, Aubrey was asleep, leaving Chloe to do her worst. Her first step of her plan was complete. Now to put the rest in motion...

As Aubrey started to come around, she felt a bead of sweat drip down her face, and a bright light shone above her. She tried to bring her hands up to her face to shield her eyes, but found she could not move them very far.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt a draft in her legs, and looked down. To her utter bewilderment,she found herself completely naked, spare a sleek pair of smooth black stockings with little with bows at the top.

She then looked to her hands, seeing a pair of pink polka dot, fluffy handcuffs, identical to the ones at her feet, all tying her to the posts of her roommate's bed.

"Chloe!" she tried to cry out, only then realising a silky cloth was in her mouth, stopping her doing exactly that, kept in with a small strip of pink polka dot duct tape, similar to that of the cuffs. She then tried to make any sound come out of her mouth but was unable.

It was at that point that Chloe was drawn in by the rattling of her bed after realising her partner was awake.

As she walked in with a smirk on her face, Aubrey made up her mind that she was going to kill that sadistic bitch the second she got out of handcuffs.

"So. Aubrey. What a predicament you have found yourself in"

Aubrey managed to emit some moans of discomfort through her gag.

" Do you want me to take it off? Do you?"

Aubrey nodded her head slowly.

"Really, because it seems like you're just going to insult me as soon as I do.."

Aubrey shook her head.

"So you don't want it off"

She nods her head, the pauses in a state of confusion, before shaking her head, her eyes wide open in panic.

"I'll take it off then, but only if you promise to be nice. Will you do that?"

Aubrey nodded furiously at Chloe.

"Okay then.."

Chloe stepped up to Aubrey's head, finger walked up her neck, making Aubrey flinch and snap her chin down to her shoulder. Chloe pulled her fingers away and made an overly dramatic shock face.

"Ah" she gasped, putting a finger to her chin.

"I don't have to take it off, you know…"

The captive made a pleading face at her captor.

"Okay then, but last chance to be good, and I will have to punish you later for that."

Aubrey's face made a look of slight confusion towards Chloe, but went along with it.

Chloe once again finger walked up her friend's body, this time starting just below her breast and going over her breast, just in the edge of her dark pink, fairly large areola.

Aubrey really had to concentrate on not flinching, and almost lost it when Chloe's other hand brushed gently over her erect nipple a few times. Chloe's hand finally reached the patterned duct tape and slowly dug her nail under it. She then ripped it off in one go, causing Aubrey to tense up, but impressively managed to not flinch. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek though.

Chloe then reached into Aubrey's mouth, pulling out a pair of silky cream panties, and putting them straight back on, still soaked in Aubrey's saliva.

"Eeww, Chlo, what the fuck? They were in my mouth!"

"Yes, but before that they were under my skirt. They've been there for the past week in preparation for this. And don't worry, I made sure not to wash out any of my juices that have accumulated there over the week. That was also the other ingredient in your drink. My cum! So technically, the panties are just back in their rightful place."

"You sadistic bitch! Untie me right this minute or" she shouted.

"Or what, Aubrey? Because I don't think that you are in any sort of place to make demands. If you keep up that tone, I'll put the gag back in, after cumming on them, wiping your own juices on them, which I have to say are gathering rather nicely."

Aubrey then tried in vain to close her legs, but the cuffs prevented that from happening. She then decided that from that point onwards, she should probably keep her mouth shut.

Suddenly without warning, Chloe pinched and twisted both of Aubrey's nipples violently.

"Ow! What the fuck Chloe! I swear to God when I get out of these cuffs I'm going to kill you!"

"And strike 3! In the panties go!" Chloe started to take them off despite Aubrey's protests. She made sure to rub her pussy against them, and even her asshole. Aubrey grimaced at the thought of Chloe's shit in her mouth, even if her asshole was clean. She then brought the silky lingerie to knee height under Aubrey's damp hole.

"No no no no please Chlo don't do that!"

Chloe flashed her a smile and inched closer.

"I did warn you…"

'I swear Chloe I'll forget anything ever happened but if you do that I'll never forgive you for it!"

But her cries came to no avail, as Chloe seductively stroked her pussy and wiped her juices on them. Aubrey felt a rush of pleasure run through her, but quickly suppressed that feeling, and clamped her mouth shut before Chloe could re-enter the gag.

"Bree. Open your mouth before I make you. I'm only going to ask once."

Aubrey shook her head.

She then placed the damp cloth on her friend's bare tits, a set of firm c cups, and left the room.

Aubrey suddenly became nervous.

"Chloe? Where have you gone? What are you doing?"

No reply.

"Chlo? I'm sorry. Please don't be too drastic."

Chloe then came back into the room with a bag. She unzipped and put some items onto the floor, but behind the bed so Aubrey couldn't see what they were. She then crouched down and took off her dress, revealing a black, breastless, lycra dominatrix top, putting her magnificent, firm D Cups on display for her tied up roommate to see, with pale brown areolas and small perky nipples pointing towards her.

She stood up with a pink feather duster and slung it over her shoulder and stared at Aubrey, who once again clamped her mouth shut.

Chloe slowly walked up the side of the bed, trailing the duster up Aubrey's leg, making her flinch from the tickle.

"Now prepare to open your mouth, bitch."

She placed the tip on her stomach and slowly moved in circles, moving gradually down towards her love box. Aubrey's eyes grew wide with both horror and intrigue, but she still refused to open her mouth. She couldn't bare the thought of that in her mouth again.

As the feather duster tickled her clitoris, Aubrey let out a small moan. Seeing this, Chloe continued to tickle her friend's clit, but also grabbed the panties. She mopped up a bit more pussy juice from both of them, before increasing her speed with the feather duster. A larger moan escaped Aubrey's mouth, much to her dismay, enough for Chloe to shove in the panties.

"Please Chloe don't do this don't Nononoo!" was all she managed to get out before being muffled by the wet underwear forced into her mouth.

She leaned over to her bedside cabinet and grabbed the roll of pink duct tape, slowly unwinding it as she watched her friend attempt to spit out the vile tasting cloth, but it was no use. Chloe ripped off a piece of tape and placed diagonally across her now gagged friend's mouth, with another on top going the other way, forming an X.

She then grabbed a small knife from the side table.

"Now hold very still, Bree, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?"

Aubrey shook her head, then realised her mistake and stayed very still. A few tears of fear and panic ran down her face as she let out a muted sob.

"Shhhh there Aubs, it's fine I won't hurt you. At least not yet I won't. Oh I'm just messing." She quickly replied as Aubrey tensed up

"Maybe.. now move your tongue to the back of your throat, there's a good girl." She beamed a kind smile at the girl as she made a small incision it the tape to allow her tongue out, but movement was still restricted.

"Now, Aubrey, have you heard of '69'. No? Well, you're going to enjoy this!" The redhead teased as she saucily climbed on top of the girl. She then slowly lowered her centre onto Aubrey's tongue, after it had wriggled its way past the panties.

"Now, just do what I do, okay? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.".

She then buried her head into Aubrey's centre without warning, causing the girl on the bottom to jolt her head up and dart her tongue into her first cunt. Knowing if she stopped she would somehow be punished, she carried on licking, and found she actually quite liked the taste.

"Oh fuck, Bree, you're pretty good at this! Are you sure you haven't tried this before?"

Aubrey suddenly stopped licking and shot Chloe a dirty look, but when Chloe shot the same look back, she knew she had to carry on licking.

Chloe started swirling her tongue inside her friend, who suddenly increased her speed to let Chloe know she liked it, before replicating the action on the girl lying on top. Chloe felt herself coming up to an orgasm, so she suspected Aubrey was too. She tightened her thighs around the blondes head, and prepared to drink her friend's juices.

As they both came in each others mouths at the same time a few minutes later, Chloe looked between her legs at Aubrey, who was looking at her as well. She could tell she had enjoyed it as much as she had herself.

Chloe climbed off her, crouched down to her pile of toys at the bottom of the bed to where Aubrey couldn't see.

"Now the fun can really begin" as she stood up with a strap on harness and a clear bag of dildos of all different sizes.


	4. Chapter 3 B: Fun and Games

Chapter 3: A Spot of Light Bondage - Part Two: Fun and Games

Chloe dropped the bag on the bed, emptying out the contents like delicate ornaments on show for the tied-up Aubrey to see.

A range of dildos were spread out on the bed, some she was less comfortable with, like 2 inch wide 5 inch long butt plugs or 6 inch vibrator strap ons, and some she was even less comfortable with, like a massive 16 inch long, 4 inch wide black strap on!

The shocked expression on her face told Chloe that this was going to be fun, and that Aubrey was going to cum. Hard.

"So. I see you looking at that big one there. Do you wanna start with that one?"

Aubrey frantically shook her head and struggled against the cuffs.

"Relax, I'm only kidding. We'll start from the bottom, and work our way up."

Aubrey still shook her head and pulled at her restraints.

"Wait a minute… are you still a virgin?"

Aubrey suddenly went rigid and her face went a similar shade to Chloe's hair.

"You are! I didn't think I had ever seen a boy in your room. Oh well then. I guess we'll just start with a finger…"

Aubrey gave a sigh of relief at the prospect of not having her first time with a dildo.

"Or four!" Chloe said teasingly before walking over to Aubrey's head, lifting up the pillow underneath, and removing a blindfold. Against Aubrey's obvious wishes, she strapped it round her face, leaving her flatmate blind, mute and paralysed.

Chloe then dragged her long, manicured nail up the length of her captive's sexy, bare leg, teasing her relentlessly in anticipation of the coming thrill of her losing her virginity. She made circles with the tip of her nail on her inner thighs, drawing closer to her centre at an impossibly slow rate. She then lifted her hand off her leg, onto her navel, where she repeated the pattern of circles down her gorgeous, perfectly shaped stomach, ever closer to her goal.

"You ready?" Chloe asked tentatively, met with a look of panic from her prisoner.

Then, without warning, she slid her finger up and down the folds of her vagina, getting slightly deeper with each stroke. Hearing a muffled moan from Aubrey, Chloe stopped for a second to allow her to adjust to the new sensation, before carrying on again.

She added in a second finger, and then rubbed her thumb in a small figure of eight over the engorged clit in front of her. With her free hand, she picked up a small feather from the bedside table, and prodded the helpless girl between the toes, just adding to the torture for the sake of it.

Chloe then slowly began to pull her fingers out of Aubrey, nearly all the way, before pushing them back in, a little further each time, until she felt some resistance. Her hymen.

"Wow! You really are a virgin!"

Aubrey blushed again. Chloe pulled her fingers out again, before suddenly forcing them in as far as her knuckles, causing Aubrey to yelp as her hymen split.

Chloe wiped it the small trickle of blood with her fingers and licked it off.

"Mmmm… your hymen tastes even better than mine did!" Chloe said teasingly to Aubrey, making her squirm at the thought of the redhead licking her own hymen.

"Well now that's over, we can get down to business."

She reached for the butt plug and the bottle of lube. As she unscrewed the lid, she put the plug in Aubrey's hand to let her get a feel for the size of it.

"This one's going to be in your ass." She taunted as she took it back and poured some lube over it. She brought it down to her ass hole and slowly rubbed it around it, gently pushing the tip into her ass.

"There isn't much resistance here, Bree… Have you done this before?"

Aubrey flushed red and sat very still.

"You have, haven't you? Your dirty whore? Who with? Oh wait, you can't speak. I think you deserve a bit of freedom, let me take them out." She walked up to her and ripped off the tape.

"But if you're a bad girl, I'll have to put them back in." She teased as she eased out the sopping wet underwear, leaving the blindfold on. Aubrey moved her jaw around, glad to get some movement back into it, as Chloe once again put on the panties that were used as Aubrey's gag.

"Jeez, Chlo…"

"Ah ah ah! Only speak when spoken to. So, who had the pleasure of taking the prudent Aubrey up the ass?"

"I don't have to tell you anything! Let me go!"

"Yes you do, and I will let you go eventually, but the longer you draw this out, the more chance of that 'big black boy' over there," pointing at the 16 inch black ridged dildo on the bed, "ending up in you. So, once again, who popped your anal cherry?"

"You can't put that in me, Chloe! There's no way that'll fit!"

"Hey! What did I say? I'll put the gag back in, shall I?"

"No! Anything but that!"

"Then tell me! Oh and also refer to me as Mistress Chloe."

"Okay, Mistress Chloe." She replied reluctantly. "It was… it was… it was my jerk prom date, Jared. We went back to his house after prom, but I said I didn't want sex, so he suggested anal. He said he was getting some form if sex, even if he had to rape me, so I thought consensual anal was better than vaginal rape. But he didn't use any lube so it hurt so much!"

"So how big was he? I bet he was massive, you whore!"

"Oh he was! He was like 7 inches!"

Chloe looked back at her with a look of complete nonchalance.

"7 inches is not massive, Aubrey. 10 inches is massive. 12 inches is massive. 7 inches is just quite big, honey." She said to her with big doe eyes and a look of pity at the girls innocence.

"That might not have been my only one though…"

"You slut! How many times have you done it?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? Or do you just not want to tell me?"

"I honestly don't know! I sort of… lost count…"

"Fuck, it must be a lot. If you were to guess, how many would you say?"

"Umm, I don't know… maybe… twenty?"

"TWENTY! Fuck Aubrey, that's a shit tonne of anal! Now I'm intrigued… Quick fire round! Who was your biggest, how big?

"This guy called Tony, maybe 11 inches, 3 inch thick."

"Black or white, which do you prefer?"

"Well Tony was black, and he was the best, but he's also the only black guy I've been with, so probably black."

"Ooh, me too. When did you last do it?"

"Last week with… Bumper…"

"Bumper! Why the fuck would you fuck Bumper?"

"I was really horny and we were both drunk, and it was only gonna be a blowjob, but he was really big, like 9 inches, and I couldn't resist, so…"

"Smallest?"

"I had I guy when I was in first year at college, and he was my boyfriend for a while, and I hadn't seen his dick til we had sex. He was only 5 inches."

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

"Once with Tony and his friend Kyle, who was white and about 8 inches. They both took turns going ass to mouth with me for about an hour. It wasn't great, and I only came once. But I might try again."

"Right, you little slut, I'm bored. Now it's fun time"

"No Chloe please don't.."

"Ah ah ah! No complaining! Or I'll put the gag back in… and don't forget the mistress!"

"Sorry mistress Chloe"

Aubrey stopped talking, disgusted at the thought of Chloe's panties going back in her mouth. Chloe attached the dildo to the harness now round her waist and drew closer to Aubrey's ass. She slowly moved it to her shit hole and pushed against it. As all 5 inches pushed into he butt, Aubrey looked down in horror as he flatmates silicon cock disappeared inside of her.

But as Chloe picked up speed, Aubrey emitted a small moan by accident, but it didn't go unheard.

"I think that was a moan. I think you're liking this, Aubrey." Chloe said with a giggle.

She moaned again.

"Oh yes you definitely are!"

"Mistress, can you… can you go a bit… a bit faster please?" she whispered.

"What was that? Can you say it again louder?"

"Can you go a bit faster" she said louder.

"Can you go a bit faster what?"

"Can you go a bit faster please, mistress Chloe?"

"Of course I can" Chloe replied with a sinister grin, as her hips suddenly thrust into Aubrey the full five inches, before pulling out and slamming back in again in quick succession.

"Ow! Ah! Oh! Too fast, mistress, please slow down!"

"Oh no, you whore, you asked for me to speed up, so and did, there's no slowing down now. I'm sure you'll enjoy it in a minute."

And as if on cue, something clicked in Aubrey's brain, turning the pain into utmost pleasure. She let out her loudest, longest moan of the night.

As Chloe thrust into her, she timed her moans with the pumping of her ass. Then, without warning, just as Aubrey was approaching her orgasm, Chloe pulled out.

Aubrey gasped in longing, and cried out for more.

"No mistress please! Don't stop!

"Would you take this one?" pointing to a 7 inch dildo.

"Oh yes!"

What about this one? now pointing at a 9 incher.

"Yes absolutely!"

Chloe now started to tease Aubrey's clit, drawing out her torture.

She then pointed at the 12 inch one with at least a 3 inch girth.

"No that's too big."

"Bye then" Chloe said as she started walking away.

"Wait! I'll take it mistress, just pleeease do it now!"

Chloe stepped over to the dildo, fastened it into her harness and pushed it against Aubrey's ass hole, and pushed in the head.

"Ooooowww…. That really hurts!"

"I know. It's meant to. Do you want it or not?"

"Fine! Just do the rest, but take it"

Without warning, she shoved in another 6 inches.

"Ow! I was gonna say take it slowly!"

"Oops! Sorry."

Chloe started moving her hips again, pumping in and out of her.

"Uuh, uuh, uuuuuh!" Aubrey moaned as she took the over sized dildo.

"See, I told you that you would love it."

As Chloe pushed in the last few inches of her thick fake member, Aubrey came all over it,panting and screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck I love you mistress Chloe!"

As her orgasm stopped, she recalled her words and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to say that.. could you take it out now?"

"Oh it's fine, and no I won't take it out. I'm going to the bathroom and getting a glass of water, and if you haven't gotten it all out by then, I will have to put it in your tight little pussy."

Aubrey's eyes opened wide in panic, and she started contracting her anal muscles in an attempt to squeeze out the huge dildo.

"Uh...uh...uuh!" She moaned in a state of panic as Chloe left the room. The dildo started inching its way out painstakingly slowly from her gaping ass hole.

Five minutes later, she had managed, with much struggle, to get it out all the way to the head, but couldn't get it any further. It was at that moment that Chloe walked back in.

"Oh dear, Aubrey! You haven't got it out yet!" She taunted in a sarcastic voice.

"But I'll tell you what. If you can get it out before I can make you cum, and make me cum before then as well, I'll let you off with just a smaller dildo, but you have to promise to agree to come to the body swap. Sound good?"

"Oh no, Chloe, I'm not a lesbian! Please don't make me do that! Or eat you out again!"

"Well, keep in mind that I'll just keep you tied up here until you agree, and I'll just sit on your face anyway, I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter. So, do you agree to my terms?"

"Fine, just get it over with."

"Great!" Chloe yelped in delight and straddled Aubrey's face, bending down to reach the girls spread pussy.

"Ready, steady, eat me out!" Chloe commanded before diving in to lick furiously at the waiting pussy in front of her.

Aubrey started doing the same to Chloe while also pushing desperately against the dildo.

Just as she felt herself approaching an orgasm, she felt the dildo finally slip out of her,leaving her ass gaping. But just as she was on the brink of an orgasm, Chloe threw her head back and screamed in pleasure and her juices flew into Aubrey's mouth, now left almost crying from the torture of being unable to cum.

"Aah! Mistress Chloe please let me cummm!" She begged to the girl lying in a heap on her stomach.

"Well I guess you did do a pretty good job, so I'll let you cum."

And with a few more licks at the begging girls clit, Aubrey actually squirted a stream of cum a full metre from her vagina with the force of her orgasm.

And with that, Aubrey promptly fell asleep, exhausted from her hard work.

"Goodnight, Bree. See you in the morning, my pet." And she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Judgement Day

With everyone gathered for the first meeting about their future 'experience', Chloe once again took charge and stood up at the front to address the Bellas.

"Okay girls! I'm sure you're all nervous and eager, so I'll get right into it. If we're going to do this, we have to choose one person for us all to look like. We'll have to have a vote for this, and I have an idea about how this should happen."

The onlooking girls looked at each other with anxious smiles, unsure as to quite what to expect.

"I think the fairest, although it may seem degrading, way is to judge each other on different parts of the body, like out of 10."

"Yeah, I think it's more than fair to say that that is very degrading" retorted Aubrey, sat at the back.

"Well how else do you suggest we do this?"

Aubrey blushed, her lack of answer answering the question.

"As I thought." Chloe remarked, glaring at Aubrey.

"So we'll be judging out of 10 on your ass, your tits and your all round looks, giving a score out of thirty. This can give you a grand maximum total of 210, as there's 8 of us, and you can't mark yourself."

"Which I'll be getting!" the overconfident Amy shouted, making all the girls laugh.

"Yeah, fat chance! Emphasis on the fat!" Beca teased, making Amy fall off her chair in a fit of giggles.

Leaving Amy to calm down, Chloe started speaking again.

"I'll give you a choice of how to present your body. You can either do full mirror nude pics of all four angles, back, chest and sides, showing us them for five minutes, or just strip off in front of us, like I will. Don't worry, I'll go first to show you that it's not that bad." And without any warning, she started taking off her clothes seductively. "There are some clipboards on the table over there with the scoring system on. Just fill them in with your scores."

The girls just sat there gawking at her.

"Well go on then!" And they bolted out their chairs to get a clipboard and sit down again, eager not to miss the show.

As she stood there, now completely naked, Chloe put her hands on her hips and stuck out her bum, her large 36Cs hanging from her chest. As the girls started taking down their scores, Chloe watched them checking her out.

"Make sure you get every point you can. I'm not shy!" She teased.

After she saw the girls finishing up, she walked towards her seat next to Aubrey.

"Well I think that's long enough" before taking her seat, still fully naked. "You can get dressed after, or just stay naked."

The girls looked at her, shocked, as she subconsciously spread her legs to shoulder width, teasing her friends relentlessly without realising.

"Okay girls, who's next?"

"If you don't mind" said Emily "I think I'll go take photos in the bathroom." before heading off to the toilets. Lilly then followed behind her without a word.

"I think I will as well." Aubrey said, standing up. But Chloe grabbed her ponytail and yanked her back to her seat.

"Eek!"

"Sit down bitch, you'll strip when I tell you to."

The rest of the room looked at her in shock, oblivious to what had happened back at their apartment.

"I guess I'll go next then." Stacie said, before taking her place at the front.

She took off her top in a smooth motion before pulling down her skirt leaving her in just black panties and a matching lacy bra.

"Underwear too, Stace" Chloe commanded.

"I know, I am."

She reached around to her back and unclipped her bra, chucking it on to the floor next to her, letting her huge 38Ds drop out for the room to gawk at.

"Ooh nice tits, girl!" Cynthia said.

The nude girl blushed and slowly pulled her panties down over her small tight ass, revealing her shaved pussy.

"Bald, eh? Kinky." Beca whispered under her breath.

A few minutes passed and Chloe decided time was up.

"Okay, you can put your clothes on now."

"Oh, it's fine, I'm good like this." Replied Stacie, definitely the sluttiest member of the troop.

As she picked up her pile of clothes and sat down, Lilly and Emily returned from the bathroom, looking a little red.

"Ooh, you look a bit flustered there, girls. Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Emily answered, a little too quickly.

"Okay, then…" Chloe wondered. "You missed Stacie's show, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a private performance afterwards. Right, Stacie?"

"Yeah that's absolutely fine" she winked.

"Do you want to set up your phone with the projector over there, and in the meantime, Aubrey can show us her goods." Chloe said, pushing the girl next to her up and grabbing her ass.

"No, please Chlo, can't I just do pics?"

"Hey! Remember what we said! No questions!"

"Uuh… fine!"

Aubrey stood up and stomped over to the front. She ripped off her top and threw it behind her, before pulling down her jeans and panties in one go, showing off her neatly trimmed bush. She reluctantly unclipped her bra clasp and put her arms over her tits, bra still in hand.

"Happy?"

"Not quite… drop your bra." Chloe said with a touch of dominance to her voice.

"I'd rather not…" she answered shyly.

"Aubrey!" She was shouting now.

"Okay, okay… jeez!"

As the bra hit the floor with a thud, Aubrey flushed red as two rubber jelly balls rolled out.

"Aubrey…" a confused Beca asked "Are those boob enhancers?!"

Aubrey replied with a nod.

"Girl why'd you need them? Your tits are fiiiiine!" Cynthia questioned.

"I don't know, I didn't think we'd be going nude, so I just thought it would make my breasts look bigger, I guess."

"We'll have no more of that, I don't think." Chloe told her. "And if it happens again, I'll even confiscate your bras. Now drop your hands to your sides and your five minutes can start."

Aubrey's hands fell to her sides, showing off her dark pink, fairly large areolas and small but perky 34B boobs. Although her bum was small, it was perfectly shaped in comparison to her boobs.

She saw the girls dropping their clipboards as they finished, so she picked up her bra and fumbled with the fake boobs.

"Nuh-uh! You'll stay nude too!" Chloe said, tormenting Aubrey further.

Knowing better than to argue, Aubrey sat down on her chair with an over-dramatic "Harrumph!".

"I'll go now!" Announced Cynthia enthusiastically.

She practically skipped up to the front yanked her top over her head, and turned around.

Her tight jeans clung to her big ass. She pulled her jeans over her two moons, letting her ass bounce a bit when they finished their orbit. She shook her butt as she shimmied them down her legs, her black thong leaving little to the imagination on her firm ass.

She turned back around and threw her bra into the audience, hitting Aubrey, to her disgust, in the face, then doing the same with her panties at Beca, who laughed and then hurriedly stuffed them into her pocket, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Girls, feast your eyes on my love cushions!" She shouted as she turned around revealing her luscious, although small, 40Bs. But her ass more than compensated, being bigger than the asses of all the other girls.

"Bitch, you have some junk in that trunk!" Amy catcalled.

"Yeah, and those titties are hot!" Chloe said. "But that bush is out of control!"

"Nah, hun, it's just how I like it." Cynthia protested.

After the girls had taken down their scores, Cynthia strutted off to the bathroom.

"Right, I need a piss, see y'all in a minute."

Amy quickly replied " I do too!" And ran after her, the rest of the team unsure as to what just happened.

"Oy! Emily! Are you ready yet?" Chloe called, becoming impatient.

"Yeah, I guess…" she replied.

She walked over to the projector positioned on a nearby table, and plugged in her phone. As she flicked through her gallery to find the photos to show the girls, Beca spotted a few more photos further down the photo grid.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there, legacy!

What the fuck are those?!"

Emily shrank away as she realised what Beca was talking about. A small cluster of images near the bottom of her photo feed showing a wild contrast of skin colour and size. A petite girl with a remarkably similar skin tone to Emily, appeared to have a huge black penis resting on her ass cheeks.

"Oh my god, Emily!" Yelled Stacie. "Is that you? That cock is huge, even by my standards!"

"Emily! You told me you were a virgin!" she gasped, feeling betrayed.

Emily saw Beca's hurt, and attempted to justify her lie. "Well, I wasn't technically lying, I am still a virgin, just… not in the ass…"

"Woah!" Exclaimed Chloe. "Damn girl, anal before vaginal, that's kinky!"

"It's me and my boyfriend Tom. He's, um, he's 11 inches, I think. I didn't want to do, you know, _it,_ because I didn't want to seem like a slut, but he convinced me to let him go in the other end, and I didn't want to seem pride either, so I let him. He promised he'd go slow and use loads of lube. It kinda hurt, but then it felt, I dunno, quite good, I guess."

"Eleven inches up the ass! Even I haven't done that!" Stacie said enviously. " Emily, could I borrow your boyfriend?"

Emily laughed, and then realised she wasn't joking. "Umm… maybe?"

"Hey! Girls!" Chloe said sharply. "Talk about boys later, we still have to look at Em's prepared pictures, and I'm feeling quite excited if I'm honest"

And with that, Emily turned around to bring up the photos, revealing a damp patch on the back of her white trousers. Not wanting to piss off Chloe by bringing it up and delaying the process even more, the girls all just giggled and slyly captured the moment quickly on their phone cameras, almost certainly to be used as an assist for a good time later that night.

A few seconds later, Emily's intended pictures appeared on the wall, and the girls let out a chorus of coos at her small 32Bs, much to Emily's embarrassment. The girls stared for a minute or two, contemplating their findings, before scribbling down the scores, then returning to gazing between Emily's photos and the real Emily next to them, no doubt imagining something naughty.

"Okay, Emily, thank you for that… entertaining display." Announced Chloe. "Lilly, your turn now."

Lilly shuffled up to the table and plugged in her phone. She had obviously learned from Emily's mistake as she already had her pictures ready to go. Her petite frame was projected onto the wall, and her 32As were on display for all to see. Her pert little ass was stuck out in another pic, and her cute little face was tilted to the side in the third full body picture with her hip jutting out in a sassy manner.

The girls jotted down their scores, and as they finished, Cynthia and Amy waltzed back in from the bathroom hand in hand. A small pink piece of fabric was poking out from Cynthia's hands, which appeared to be a pair of panties.

Cynthia, still stark naked, whispered something into Amy's ear, causing her to uncharacteristically blush. She then struts somewhat nervously up to the front and removes her clothes without a word.

She took off her top, revealing her more voluptuous curves than most. She then unclipped her pink bra and dropped it. A pair of large, flabby tits dropped down and she stood there for a minute.

"Come on, then" Taunted Chloe, playfully. "Pull down your skirt."

Amy looked nervously over at Cynthia, who looked over at her sympathetically and nodded.

"Do it" she mouthed.

Amy took a deep breath and pulled down her skirt, revealing…

A huge penis!


End file.
